Sleep Loss
by EdinaC
Summary: Ferb has problems sleeping when Isabella moves in with him and Phineas. Meanwhile, Phineas is at a loss and suffers deja vu. It's Phineas/Isabella and Ferb, simply because I couldn't include that in the characters. One-shot.


"For the love of Christ! It's been eight hours now!" thought Ferb as he shoved his head under his pillow for the umpteenth time in another attempt to block out the "mmmm... oooo... aaaaa..." noise emanating from Phineas and Isabella's shared bed. He tried to concentrate on how cold the underside of the pillow was and how soft his freshly laundered bed sheets were in order to distract his mind from the noise. It didn't work and he rolled his face up to look at the underside of the pillow.

Ferb moaned to himself, why had he ever agreed to let Isabella live in their apartment? For the fifth time that night he jumped up out of bed, his feet landing on the hard, cold wooden floor. However, jumping out of bed had gotten him nowhere. At a loss for what to do he paced the room, looking at the various pictures hung around the room and assorted art pieces (Phineas') before he grabbed the glass of water next to his bed and drained it. He rubbed his eyes, shook his head and poured the remaining water on it before he went to sit down on one of the comfy armchairs that adorned the living room.

He had been such an idiot! He should have known from experience that this was what would happen! He had seen it ever since Phineas and Isabella had gotten together at age eleven. Even at eleven they were almost constantly snogging! Why had he expected any different when Isabella had moved into their apartment? He shoved his head into his hands and rubbed his face again while looking over at the second bed through the ajar door adjacent to the living room.

The water had made him feel better, at least slightly, and Ferb was ready to try and get to sleep. He stood up from the chair, a cloud of dust flying up as he did so, and padded back over to the room next to Phineas and Isabella's. He flopped back into bed and sighed. "what are they doing?" he wondered. He didn't really want to know though, he could probably guess although he wasn't sure if Phineas and Isabella had done that yet. He knew what, at the least, they would be doing but... but they were asleep, both of them, he could see them asleep right now through the connecting doorway, Ferb's eyes widened.

That meant, "oh no" he thought, that couldn't possibly be true could it? That Isabella and Phineas so desperately needed eachother that they were _sleep kissing?_. It was bad enough they were doing it every waking moment of their lives but sleeping too?

Ferb groaned again, sitting up in bed, he didn't want to check, he didn't need to, as soon as this idea had entered his head he knew it was the correct one. Ferb almost felt like tearing up and rolling on the floor, it was that bad! He was never going to get some sleep, but what could he do? He turned to look at the piles of blueprints on his desk from his sitting position and rubbed his face again.

He sighed for what must have been the thousandth time that night. Getting up he rather reluctantly grabbed a sleeping bag and trudged through the living room to the frosted glass sliding door that connected the woodenly furnished room to the deck. As he slid it open, a gust of cool air playfully batted him in the face, he turned to look one last time at the sleep-snogging couple in their bed, shook his head and walked out the door into the still night air.

...

Phineas was slightly amiss at the astounding lack of Ferb in the house when he had got up that morning. He had woken up covered in Isabella's morning hair, black strands sticking all over his face, and then had gone to eat some cereal after washing his face in the private bathroom. As Phineas sat down after pulling the cool yogurt from the fridge he was greeted by Isabella joining him, after sorting her hair out. Phineas poured the thick yogurt onto his oat cereal and looked around for Ferb again while Isabella sat eating her rainbow cereal and staring out into space through the thin window above the kitchen bench.

As he had turned round to eat his cereal again Phineas heard the sliding door open and close and was presented with Ferb, standing in a damp robe and carrying a sleeping bag. He looked truly awful: he had bags under his eyes, his usually tidy green hair was matted and disheveled, he moved with a stiff soreness and he looked as if he hadn't slept. Phineas stared at him for a few seconds before waving him over to the table to have a glass of juice in the early morning sun, Ferb stayed where he was.

"Hey Ferb... what happened?"

Ferb held up his hand, "I don't want to talk about it" he muttered. Phineas blinked in surprise and opened his mouth before deciding not to argue with the sleep-deprived Ferb. Phineas' gaze continued to follow Ferb as he shuffled off to bed and, after watching him leave the room, then turned a puzzled face to Isabella, who shrugged. "What happened last night?" he asked.

"Dunno, I don't remember anything though"

Although, now that he thought about it, Phineas could of sworn he'd had a dream about kissing Isabella... he shrugged and continued eating although he could not shake the feeling of deja vu.

A/N Please Note: This was something I wrote awhile ago and was a spur of the moment idea. Currently it is a one-shot but further chapters _might_ be added if: a) I can think of them and b) they are in demand, I won't be writing them if no one wants to read them.

Good day!


End file.
